Shadows of the Night
by summerrose95
Summary: Clary flees from New Jersey and leaves her abusive husband behind. Clary finds herself in NYC with her best friend Simon, her only hope to not being homeless and alone. Desperate for a job, Clary stumbles upon a gentlemen's club with three owners who are siblings. Clary finds herself liking the job and a particular owner. CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS CHARACTERS. RATED M FOR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ALEC, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: So I am fully aware that there is stories like this already. However, I am putting my own spin on them. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is rated M for possible lemons in later chapters, and Clary's place of employment. READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR OPINIONS!

PROLOGUE:

**CLARY POV**

It was around 8:30 at night when Clary was returning to her luxurious apartment. Clary had been at her favorite coffee shop in New Jersey. She had lost track of time furiously drawing away. Clary was climbing the stairs and praying her husband was not home from work. But, as she saw the light illuminating through her flat, she knew her prays were unanswered. She gulped in fear. Sebastian was going to be furious.

"Hello?" Clary called out nervously.

"In here." Sebastian answered from their bedroom. His answer was short, clipped in rage. Clary let out a ragged breath. She knew what was going to happen when she walked into their bedroom. It had been happening for a year or so now. Yet, it never got less painful.

Stepping through the door, Sebastian grabbed her by the throat. Clary's tried to suppress her yelp of surprise, but failed.

"What were you doing out so late, my pet?" Sebastian growled in a low voice. Clary collected herself, trying not to show her fear. She took a deep breath, but was having trouble because of Sebastian's hand lightly squeezing her throat.

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry." Clary replied weakly.

"I wish you could just behave, Clarissa." Sebastian said. Clary knew that he only used her full name when he was truly angry. She gasped as she saw his fist clenched tightly. Quickly, he jabbed his fist into her stomach. Sebastian was relentless with his punishments. The world around was darkening very slowly. Clary was now on the ground, sprawled out. Yet, Sebastian was still kicking her in the ribs with full force. Clary hoped this would all be over soon. She prayed for the darkness to take her quickly. She wanted the suffering to end.

Hours later, Clary awoke with pain enveloping her. She looked around cautiously, until her eyes landed on her husband's sleeping form. Clary knew her body couldn't take much more. She had to escape, somehow. Clary slowly stood herself up, wincing at each movement. There was time to get out, and she had to get out now.

Quietly, she reached the wardrobe and opened it. She looked behind her to ensure her husband was still asleep. Grabbing a bag, Clary stuffed clothes into the bag. She ignored the extravagant dresses her husband forced her to wear. Next, Clary found her sketchbook and stuffed them into her bag. Clary left the bedroom slowly and headed into the kitchen. Clary thought about taking her cellphone and wallet, but decided against it. She didn't want Sebastian to find her. She reached her husband's wallet and took all the cash he had, 300 dollars, and all the cash she had, 200 dollars.

As she reached the door, Clary looked around at the apartment one more time. She would never return here. Not ever. Clary closed the door to the apartment, and fled down the stairs. Once she was safe on the streets, Clary thought to herself of how she got into this situation.

It started when she was 16 years old. She had been dating Sebastian for only a month. But one day, her parents and brother were in a car accident. No one survived, and from then, Clary was an orphan. Sebastian was 18 years old at the time, and he took her in. She lived with him in his apartment, and helped Clary through her dark times. Clary was stupid enough to marry him once out of high school. For the first year, things were going great. Sebastian was smart with the inheritance Clary earned, and started his own big business. They were rich. But then something changed within Sebastian. That's when the abuse began. Clary stuck around because she thought Sebastian still loved her, and she felt as if she owed him for what he had done. But today, Clary had enough.

Reaching the subway, she boarded without a second thought. She knew where she could go to be safe. There was only one person in the entire world whose steps she could show up on at 1 am, and they would answer. Simon Lewis, her best friend who lived in New York City.

Clary rode the subway practically alone. She was thankful for that. Her tears fell silently, but not in regret; in fear. Fear of the unknown. Clary had exactly 495 dollars to her name. She only had a high school degree, no credit, no job experience, and no home. She had absolutely nothing. With only a medium bag filled with tee shirts, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes; Clary was alone. Clary knew Simon would let her live with him, but Clary couldn't live there without helping pay the rent. She would have to get a job, and soon.

Clary looked down at her lap. She was 5'8" with a pale, but strong and fit body. Her fiery red hair and green eyes stuck out in a crowd. She had one a pair of designer jeans and boots paired with a sheer blouse and a scarf. Clary was different to say the least, but she needed to find a way to fit into the city. She refused to let that monster find her and drag her back to hell.

Finally, the subway pulled into the station in New York City. Clary stood and quickly made her way onto the street. Thankfully, Clary had been to Simon's apartment once. Sebastian had been away on business, and Clary successfully snuck out to visit her childhood friend. Clary stood in front of the apartment suddenly nervous. What if Simon wasn't home? What if Sebastian had followed her? Becoming paranoid, Clary entered the building. She climbed the stair to the second floor, and walked down the hallway to his apartment. Outside the door, Clary could hear the loud noise of guns and bombs. Of course, Simon was playing a video game.

Clary knocked on the door, and heard a groan in response. The noise of the game paused, and footsteps could be heard coming to the door. Simon opened the door, and Clary stood quietly.

"Hey, Si." Clary croaked. She had stopped crying on the subway. But seeing her best friend, all the emotions came flooding back to her.

"Oh, Clary." Simon said as he enveloped her into a hug. He hurried her inside, and locked the door. Clary sat on the couch as Simon made her some tea. He didn't have to ask what happened, because he already knew. Countless times had Simon tried to convince her to leave Sebastian, but Clary felt guilty.

"I need a place to stay, but only for a little while. I can help pay rent as soon as I find a job. Don't look at me like I am some kicked puppy. I can handle myself." Clary finally spoke. She was no longer crying. She was past that. Clary was ready to start over, and she knew that Simon would understand.

"Okay, Clare. But don't push yourself. You have been through something traumatic. You need time to heal, and find yourself. You have been with him for so long, and you need to get yourself better." Simon said, reluctantly.

"Hello?" A boy called from the door. Clary had known that Simon had a roommate, but had completely forgot about him. She suddenly felt guilty for intruding. His roommate might not agree to this at all.

"In here, Jordan." Simon called from his seat in the kitchen. They were sitting at the bar, facing each other and drinking tea. Clary heard a girl giggle then, and looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Simon turned around in his seat; Jordan and the girl walking into the kitchen then. Jordan was tall with brown hair, muscular and lean. The girl was about Clary's height with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Jordan and Maia, this is my friend Clary. She will be staying here for a while. Don't ask why. She has been through enough tonight." Simon said, but the look on their faces said everything. Clary assumed their knowledge was coming from the bruise appearing on her cheek. She could feel the familiar sting.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion. I will be out of your hair in no time." Clary said with a small smile. They stared at her in confusion for a moment, until Jordan broke the silence.

"Clary, please this is no trouble. You are welcome her for as long as you need. Besides an extra person to clean is nothing to complain about." Jordan said. Maia rolled her eyes and grabbed Jordan's head.

"We are going to sleep. Goodnight Simon and it was nice to meet you, Clary." Maia said sweetly. They headed off into the bedroom, with Jordan and Maia laughing and talking. Clary liked them already.

"Come on, Clare. You will be sleeping in my room. There are two beds, and plenty of closet space." Simon said, standing from the stool.

Simon showed her the bathroom and bedroom. While Simon made the bed, Clary decided to shower. As she took off her clothes, she saw the ugly bruises forming on her stomach. She winced while raising her arms to take off her tank top. They were going to take a couple days to heal, but she was safe now. Clary showered slowly. The warm water invited her in, and she felt at home. She left her old life behind, and she was ready to begin a new one. Without Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ALEC, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: So I decided to add another chapter before I went to sleep. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what you guys think of the story.

Chapter 1:

**CLARY POV**

It had been a month since Clary arrived in New York City. Clary loved her life here. Simon and Jordan were kind and amazing towards her situation. She had even befriended Maia, who was at the apartment all of the time. There was only one problem with her life; she had no job. Clary relentlessly searched each day, but not a single place had called her back. Still, that morning, Clary rose and dressed for more job searching.

Clary walked along the streets in her light pink pencil skirt, a white button up blouse, a thin black belt, a black blazer, and black pumps. She silently praised that Maia had offered Clary some clothes and shoes for job hunting. Yet, her she was. After another day of job-hunting, she was empty handed. She decided to take a back street on the way back to the apartment; and avoid telling the bad news yet again.

There, on Angel Street, was a giant red sign that read 'HELP WANTED'. Clary was almost in tears at the sign. She glanced at the building sign to see where she could hopefully steal a job. It was called Angels and Demons Gentlemen's Club. Clary was shocked and repulsed at first. There was no way she would be a pole dancer. But, her need of money overcame her sense of reluctance.

Before stepping inside, Clary took a deep breath. She needed this job, and badly. After her living expenses, Clary only had 30 dollars to her name. The smell of cheap perfume and smoke hit Clary like a wall. Once adjusted, Clary headed over to the bar. She avoided looking at the girls twirling around on the black-lighted stage. The barman was leaning in toward a girl, a dancer no doubt, and they were shamelessly making out in front of all the people.

She approached them, and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The blonde haired man pulled away with a groan. Their eyes locked. Gold meeting green. He was alluring to say the least. The golden hair and eyes were matching. His tee shirt clung to his tanned and toned muscles. Clary peeled her eyes from his chest to meet his smirking expression.

"I would like to speak to the owner." Clary said as confidently as she could. She just got eye fucking someone after all.

"I am one. What can I do for you, Red?" He winked as the nickname rolled of his tongue.

Clary held her tongue and met his smile. "Well, I am looking for a job." She said.

A man with brown, almost black, hair and piercing blue eyes approached them. He was also alluring, but Clary caught an unusual vibe from him.

"Do you have any dance experience?" The man with blue eyes asked.

"I have a little, but I am a hard worker. I am really desperate for a job. I can do this." Clary said. She new begging was beneath her, but Clary was out of luck, and she desperately needed some.

"Ahh," The dancer who was sitting in a stool and kissing the blonde, cooed. "Did Daddy take away your precious Prada bag?" She said coolly. This pissed Clary off. She had been through this before, with other job interviews. Everyone assumed that she was some desperate teenager in need of a damn designer bag.

"Actually, I am an orphan who just ran away from her abusive husband. And this orphan needs money for a lawyer to divorce his ass. Now if you have anymore bitchy comments I suggest you take them elsewhere." Clary said. She returned her attention to the two young men, only to have them staring at her wide-eyed. She winced internally. She was so not getting the job now.

"Well, she can definitely handle herself." The man with the blue eyes said, laughing.

"Izzy, come here. We have a new dancer." The blonde said. Clary looked between them with excitement in her eyes. She got hired! She finally got a job.

Clary turned to meet a gorgeous black haired and blue-eyed woman. She had confidence and sex appeal practically rolling off her body. She was dressed in a black corset, matching underwear, and black high heels. She was obviously a dancer, and the sibling of the blue-eyed man.

"I am Isabelle. But, you can call me Izzy." She said with a kind smile. "So you have dance experience?" Izzy asked. Clary was about to answer when the blonde man did for her.

"A little, but she will be fine. She has heavenly body with fiery red hair. Every guys wet dream." The blonde said. Clary was appalled by his arrogant demeanor, but had to just smile in reply.

"Jace, don't be an asshole." Izzy snapped and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am Alec. That's Jace, and obviously Izzy. We own the place together. You start tomorrow. Be here at 2 in the afternoon. Izzy will teach you dances and get you ready for the night shift. Your regular shift starts at 8 pm." The blue-eyed man, Alec, said.

"Wear something comfortable, and bring some heels." Izzy said to Clary. After goodbyes, Clary left the club in a daze. She finally had a job. Of course, pole dancer wasn't the best option. But, it was something. Clary hurried off to tell her friends that she finally had a job. As she reached the apartment, Clary began to feel nervous. What if they judged her for her job? What if they called her a whore? Clary decided to avoid the pole dancer title, and lie a little.

Clary burst open the door. Simon and Jordan were playing video games, while Maia was eating pizza on the couch.

"You guys are now looking at an employed woman." Clary squealed in excitement. They all congratulated her and hugged her.

"So where are you working?" Maia asked. Clary calmed herself and told herself it was no big deal to lie.

"Just as a waitress at a small bar." Clary said easily. No one pressed farther on the subject.

After eating, Clary went to the room she shared with Simon. She changed into pj's and got ready for bed. Clary then picked out her clothes for training tomorrow. She picked out yoga pants and a sweater. Clary would also borrow Maia's heels again. Clary was actually excited to start working. She had been mortified by the idea at first, but then she became exhilarated. Being up on stage like that would be a rush of excitement.

As Clary lay in bed that night, she thought of the three owners. She had liked them all enough, except the arrogant blonde. Clary knew Jace was going to get on her nerves. Especially with his bimbo attached to him by the mouth. Though he was attractive, he had an ego the size of the planet. Clary could tell it would be hard to work with him. Yet, there was something completely enchanting about Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ALEC, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: Thanks for all the reads and reviews! KEEP GOING! Yes, there will be many twists and turns in the story. I am just setting up the story for now. But, here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 2:

**CLARY POV**

The next day, Clary was on her last nerve with everything and everyone. Was she angry? No; just extremely nervous. For years Clary had done nothing but be a housewife. Now she was going to be a pole dancer? It was a little bit of an adjustment. But, Clary was up for a challenge. She was tired of people underestimating her. Clary was a capable and strong young woman.

Clary left the apartment at 1:45. She wore tight black leggings and a grey loose sweater. She had her heels in a bag. Clary found herself excited to learn the dances. She wanted to be up on stage, dancing and having fun. Sure others looked it down upon it, but Clary couldn't care less.

Clary arrived at the club exactly on time. Izzy was on stage stretching. Alec and Jace were stocking and cleaning the bar. But, Clary saw no other dancers. And honestly, Clary was thankful for that. She needed time to just learn with no distractions. And the bimbo from last night was definitely not going to be any help.

Clary walked up on stage and sat next to Izzy. Izzy had her hair tied lazily on top of her head with black leggings and a tight tank top. Finally, Izzy looked up and acknowledged Clary.

"Let me show you where you can put your stuff. And I will give you an official tour." Izzy said with a smile.

Izzy showed Clary her dressing room, which she had entirely to herself. Then, Izzy showed her all of the backstage entrances and exits. Lastly, she showed Clary a small practice room where there was a single pole raised by a single step.

"You can warm up and practice here anytime you like. But, for today we will be using the poles in the front. That way you can watch and copy my movements" Izzy said.

They made their way back to the front after Clary set her things down and changed into the heels. Izzy and Clary spent twenty minutes stretching. Then Izzy showed Clary basic dancing moves. There was nothing too complicated for Clary, and she picked up each move with ease. After Izzy was satisfied with Clary's groundwork, they began the pole work.

Izzy jumped on the pole using her legs to gracefully catch her. Izzy slowly moved down the pole using her legs and arms, all while twirling around and showing off her body. Clary's first routine was simple. She grabbed the pole with both hands and spun around a little. She bent down and backs up to show some diversity. Next, she wrapped her small legs around the pole and spun around while moving downward. Clary was thankful at that moment to have strong thighs, or she would have surely fallen.

"You are doing really well Clary. Are you sure you haven't danced before? You are really good. Just remember to face the audience at all times, because you want them to see you lip syncing." Izzy said while they took a break. Izzy had told Clary only moments ago that she would have to lip sync to songs while dancing. Clary didn't mind, as long as she didn't actually sing.

Clary was terribly afraid of singing in front of a big audience. She had a great voice, but she just got too nervous. After more dancing routines, Clary was finally released to relax for a while. Clary strutted toward the bar. She was in need of a vodka tonic, something to take off the edge.

Jace was leant up against the bar, eyes trained on Clary. The stupid smirk written on his face made Clary want to slap and kiss him all at once. When he peeled his eyes off her body, she reached the bar.

"I need a vodka tonic, please." Clary said in a sickening sweet voice. She had to try to be nice to Jace. He was one of the owners after all. Clary had thought about the golden-eyed man all day long. There was something so mysterious and attractive about him. Yet, his personality was repulsive. They hadn't spoken much, but his gaze seemed judging and demeaning.

"Classy, Red. Getting drunk before a shift." Jace said with a knowing gaze.

"Well if I am going to have to deal with you staring at me all night, I might as well give myself some type of reassurance and motivation." Clary replied easily. From behind her, Clary heard laughing ringing in her ears. She turned to see Alec and Izzy.

"Finally, a girl who can resist my annoying and disgusting adoptive brother." Izzy said while still laughing. Alec laughed along; his amusement in that Clary was fiery and witty.

"Red wants me. Don't worry, she will fall for me one day Izzy. Mark my words. No woman can resist this charm." Jace said with a wink.

"Oh gag." Clary said, though she didn't mean too. And she immediately became pink with embarrassment. This only made the three siblings laugh harder.

"Come on, Clary. Get your drink and let's go. I need to find you a costume and get you ready." Izzy said after a couple minutes of silence. Clary nodded and hopped off the stool with the drink in her hand.

Clary waited for Izzy in her dressing room while Izzy picked out an outfit. Clary looked at herself in the mirror with light bulbs surrounding it. Her face looked older, and she looked healthier. With Sebastian, she looked like a ghost just floating around. Now, she looked like a young woman should. Izzy returned with a dark green silk corset and black underwear in her arms. Clary slid on the outfit, and Izzy tied up the strings in the back of the corset.

Next, Izzy began Clary's makeup. Izzy used dark makeup to bring out the green eyes that belonged to Clary. Then, she painted Clary's lip a baby pink, and placed some blush along the apples of her cheek. Clary and Izzy decided to let her hair be natural and loose. Clary turned to see herself in the mirror. Now instead of a young woman, she saw a sultry woman. One that could turn heads from all corners of a room. She was in awe of the face that stared back at her.

All too soon, it was 8. Clary headed out of her dressing room and walked toward the stage entrance. She stood there for a moment, taking in all of that moment. She was about to do this. She could feel the rush of excitement overwhelm her as the music began. Clary took a deep breath, and strutted out on stage. The whistling and clapping began from all around. She began her routine, and starting lip-syncing. As she swayed her body in sensual ways, she could feel the stares burn against her skin. But, as she made her way to the pole and closed her legs around it, there was only one stare her gaze caught. The one of a completely enchanted Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE (JACE, IZZY, CLARY, ETC)

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/READS/REVIEWS! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, BUT IT IS LONGER FOR Y'ALL! ENJOY

Chapter 3:

**CLARY POV**

One week had passed since Clary had begun working at the Angel's. And, honestly, she loved it. There was nothing better than the rush of excitement and the thrill of being on stage. It was promiscuous, and not something Clary would normally do; but she had felt so alive on that stage the first night. Now, she couldn't get enough.

The thrill of men fawning over her was boosting her confidence. The fire returned in Clary, and that fire had been away for too long. Since Clary regained her confidence, she had become a new woman. There was so much that had changed from the old Clary to the new Clary. And now that she was making very good money, she was going to file for divorce from Sebastian. However, with this newfound confidence, she was still being cautious. Clary had already planned on leaving her new address out of the divorce papers. There was no way Sebastian was going to find her and drag her back to hell on earth.

Simon, Jordan, and Maia didn't question Clary's late nights. And Clary was grateful for that. She wasn't ashamed of her job, but she knew that Simon would refuse to let her work there. And Clary didn't want to leave Angel's. She loved it, and all the people there. Yes, including Jace. The annoying and arrogant blonde was growing on her. Last night, after a late shift, Jace had walked Clary to the apartment building. He had insisted that he would feel better knowing she was safe. Clary was thought it was very sweet, and in a friendly manner that was appropriate. But, Clary couldn't help but wonder if it was more. Jace was gorgeous, and he knew it. There was no way Clary could resist him, but she was going to try. She wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

It was Halloween night, and the club was having a themed night. Clary had let Isabelle plan her outfit, and Izzy was coming to the apartment to help her get ready. It wasn't until Izzy knocked on the door that Clary realized that Simon and Jordan were going to ask many questions.

Clary answered the door and gave Izzy a warning look. Izzy and Clary had a secret language through looks. Such as, 'there is a creepy man over there' or 'look at that guys mustache what the hell is that?'. It was something learned only after a few days together.

"Hey Izzy, come in." Clary said, giving her a look that said 'don't say anything about the club'.

"Izzy, this is Jordan and Simon. They live here, and I am crashing on Simon's spare bed." Clary said pointing to Jordan and Simon respectively. The boys were drooling over Isabelle's naughty cop look. They seemed to snap out of their daze when Izzy giggled.

"Hey guys, well I'm going to get Clary ready for the themed night. See ya." Izzy said, and rushed Clary into the other room. Clary showed Isabelle the walk in closet she had taken over. Clary had bought a cheap vanity with lights surrounding the mirror and put it in the walk in closet. She used the closet so she wouldn't take up the bathroom.

"Now wonder you don't like Jace. You have Simon. I had no idea you had a boyfriend. And he is so cute." Izzy said in a rush. Clary burst out laughing after she understood Izzy's rant.

"Simon and I are best friends. Nothing more, and yes he is completely aware of that." Clary said. Izzy looked at her in a 'I don't believe you' look, but just shrugged.

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave him my number?" Izzy said, looking at Clary and assembling her materials on the vanity.

"Yes, Izzy! That's perfect! Simon needs a woman." Clary said with a smirk. Izzy blushed a light pink and smiled. The next hour Izzy spent teasing and taming Clary's hair. Isabelle straightened Clary's hair and teased it to add volume. Then, Izzy used a light brown smokey eye to bring out Clary's green eyes. Finally, she added baby pink lipstick and some blush. Clary looked at the woman in the mirror, and she was beautiful. Not sexy, but simply beautiful. The small amount of makeup brought out her natural features, and she loved it.

Izzy helped Clary get into her greek goddess costumes. It was a white short and flowy dress. The dress had two single gold braided straps that continued down the dress and wrapped around her waist and back gently. The dress ended about mid-thigh, and Izzy found the perfect brown and gold gladiator wedges. Clary looked completely alluring. After thanking Izzy, they left the apartment and headed for Angel's.

"What's your next move, Clary?" Izzy asked. Clary knew what she was talking about, but the question shocked her. They hadn't talked much about her past, but she knew she needed too.

"Soon I will be able to get a good lawyer and file for divorce. I don't even care about the money; I just don't want to be tied to him. I want nothing more to do with that man." Clary said coolly. It was true. Clary no longer wanted to be tied to him. She didn't want the Verlac name anymore, and she couldn't wait to get rid of it.

"Clary, I haven't known you for long, but I am proud of you. Most women can't move on from something like that. They blame themselves and all that bullshit. They even make excuses for those pathetic excuses of men. It disturbing. Jace's real mother killed herself because her husband abused her. That's why we adopted him. My mother and father couldn't leave him with that disturbing man." Izzy said. Clary stopped in her tracks. So Jace had a bad past too? Clary knew that something in his life had made him the way he is. But, she never expected in to be so similar to her situation.

Clary's heart went out to Jace, and she immediately wanted to know more about him. She had been too quick to judge him, and now she was feeling guilty about it. Clary and Isabelle entered the club and waved to Jace and Alec who were setting up the bar. They went to their separate dressing rooms to rid of their jackets. They met up on the back of the stage, and readied themselves for the performance. Isabelle and Clary had been working on a routine to "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar. It was ironic to say the least, but it was a classic song.

The song began, and Clary and Isabelle strutted onto stage. They immediately threw themselves into the routine. They executed many difficult pole moves. They slid down the pole with hands wrapped around and feet placed on the outside of the pole. All the while, lip syncing and showing off their body.

During the last chorus of the song, Isabelle and Clary simultaneously strip off their outer layer of clothing, revealing a second outfit. Isabelle was now wearing a black lace corset and black underwear with fishnets. Clary however, was wearing a white silk and lace corset with gold spandex underwear. The men were howling and whistling while the girls were readying for their last steps. Clary and Isabelle switched poles, leaving Clary facing the bar. Jace was staring at Clary with a small smile and a lustful spark in his eyes. Clary blushed at Jace's awe. And while she swung around the pole upside down, she felt a familiar buzz in her lower abdomen. Her body needed his attention.

Isabelle and Clary were finished with their routine when a man curled a finger, motioning for Clary to come to him. He was holding what looked like a twenty dollar bill, and Clary reached for it. But as she stood up to walk away, the man grabbed her arm tightly. Clary whirled around to meet black eyes that shook her to the core. They were so similar to Sebastian's that her hearts steady pace quickened. Panic rose within her, as he was trying to speak to her. But, she was numb. She couldn't hear anything around her. All she could feel was fear.

She broke out of her trance when the man finally released her arm, but not by choice. There, was the blonde boy dragging the man out of the club and cursing at him in a loud and angered tone. But, Clary didn't wait around to thank him. She hurried to the end of the stage and grabbed her robe. She ran back to her dressing room with tears flowing down her cheeks. Clary slammed the door to her dressing room, and lay down on the red velvet lounge couch. Her head was pounding with irrational thoughts. Her heart was pounding so fast, and she swore it was pleading to beat slower. But, Clary couldn't control it. Her sobs tore apart her body, and became uncontrollable. Her lungs screamed for air, but she couldn't comply.

Suddenly, arms were around her. Clary expected it to be Isabelle, but when she turned her eyes meet golden orbs. Clary's crying stopped with comfort and consolidation. Jace was rubbing small circled with his thumb on her arm. He was whispering sweet nothings and comforts into her ear. Within minutes, Clary's panic attack was gone. She could finally breath and her lungs ached for air.

Clary was staring into Jace's eyes, and she could see the concern and lust in his eyes all at once. Clary was going to thank him, but his lips crashed onto hers. His soft pink lips seemed to have melted into hers, like they fit perfectly together. Their lips moved together in sync. Jace nibbled and licked Clary's lips trying to coax her into letting him in, but Clary was reluctant. Could she trust him?

All those thoughts flew out the window as she opened her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, and searched her entire mouth, trying to memorize every part of her. Clary moaned softly as he detached his lips from hers, and his lips found her neck. It was pure ecstasy what this man could do with his mouth. But, when Jace rolled Clary over so he was hovering over her, Clary froze with panic. She wasn't ready for this at all.

"Jace get off me." Clary tried to say with force, but it came out more pleading.

"What?" Jace said as he flew off of Clary's body.

"Get out." Clary growled. She wasn't angry at Jace, but at herself. This had gone too far. She couldn't trust anyone but herself. She couldn't let another man into her life, she wasn't sure if she could trust another.

"But, Clary…" Jace said pleadingly. His sad eyes looked at her.

"You aren't going to get laid by me just cause you saved me from some handsy costumer, now get out." Clary said, anger rising in her voice. This wasn't going to happen. Clary couldn't let anyone in. Her heart was broken and damaged; she was a sinking ship. The least she could do was spare others and let herself drown.

Jace left her dressing room, and Clary composed herself. There was nothing more she wanted than to run after Jace and apologize, but she couldn't bring herself too it. Clary needed a new outlook on life. She needed to be more guarded and collected. She needed to stop falling apart all the time, and have someone else pick up the pieces. For years, she had been too weak, but that was over now.

Clary got dressed with her new life and new attitude planned in her head. She gathered her things and left her dressing room. She said a short goodbye to Izzy and Alec, but ignored Jace.

"Clary, please." But, Clary didn't even acknowledge him, because if she did she would fall apart. She would take back her plan and beg for forgiveness. And that, was something she wasn't going to do.

Clary walked swiftly past Jace without so much as a goodbye and left the club. It was only midnight and she walked home in the deafening silence. Clary had been through many tragedies and hard times throughout her life, but she was going to be okay. She told herself that over and over again in her head as she walked back to the apartment. And as she lay down in bed that night, she told herself on last thing before letting sleep overwhelm her. That, she was going to fight. That, if she was going to drown, she sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE (JACE, IZZY, CLARY, ETC)

A/N: I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK, SORRY GUYS! ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! KEEP REVIEWING; I LOVE HEARING YALL'S OPINIONS!

ENJOY

Chapter 4:

**CLARY POV**

Clary woke up the next morning with quite the hangover. After storming out of Angel's, Clary had gone home and taken a bottle of liquor to bed with her. While Clary cried and drank, Isabelle and Clary had been texting all night. And when their conversation was over, Clary felt guilt overwhelm her. Jace was only trying to be nice to Clary and she had overreacted.

The kiss they shared had awoken something in Clary that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had felt the searing passion of the kiss and couldn't help but lust over the feel of it. Sebastian had never kissed her like that. And, how Clary longed for more of Jace. But, right now, Clary needed to apologize to him. She felt bad for making him feel guilty. Clary had wanted the kiss just as badly as him, but she was scared. Abusive relationships left people broken, and Clary was still healing.

The day dragged on agonizingly slow for Clary. Clary wanted so badly to apologize to Jace. She was thankful when 7 o' clock came around. Clary slipped on her black sunglasses to avoid the blinding sunset. Her hangover was her punishment for scaring away Jace. Clary walked the streets with black leggings, brown boots, a sweatshirt, and her hair tied lazily on top of her head. Clary was practically shaking with nervousness when she reached the club entrance. She couldn't help but wonder if Jace would forgive her, or would he simply ignore her.

Clary walked into the club, ready to face the consequences. As she turned to face the bar, she saw Jace and Kaelie locked in a passionate kiss. Clary stopped in her tracks, and stared. She was right all along. Jace was a player, and she couldn't help but stomp back to her dressing room. There was no way in hell Clary would apologize to Jace now. As far as she was concerned, he didn't need to here an apology. He had already moved on.

Clary walked into her dressing room, and sank to the ground. All day Clary had fantasized the moments she walked into the club. She had hoped for Jace to forgive her and they would share another kiss, or maybe more. Now, Clary was done. It was stupid of Clary to think that Jace could ever have feelings for her. Isabelle barged into the dressing room, and found Clary sitting on the floor, with her head leaning against the wall.

"Clary, I am so sorry. Jace is such an ass. He has feelings for you, believe me, but he isn't good at expressing them. And- " Isabelle said, but Clary cut her off.

"Iz, I have a raging hangover. I am not in the mood for this. I just want to get this shift over with." Clary said and stood up. Her corset and underwear were hanging on the rack, and Clary grabbed them from the hook violently. Clary shooed Isabelle out of her room so she could get dressed for the shift. Clary put on her underwear, corset, and heels silently and slowly. As she tried to tie the strings of the corset behind her, she heard someone enter the room.

"Look, Izzy, I am seriously not talking about this right now." Clary started as she turned around. But, Izzy was not standing behind the now shut door; it was Jace. His eyes looked at her longingly, and Clary felt her shiver under his gaze. But she couldn't let him see how he affected her.

Clary slowly turned around, facing her mirror, so she could see Jace in it. She tried to tie her corset, but was failing with her nervous hands slightly shaking. Jace walked silently to her, and grabbed the strings to the corset. He tied them in place, but there was something to erotic about the way he did it. Jace took his time looking at Clary's ass and feeling the skin on the small of her back. His hands searched and explored her torso, but failed to go anywhere else.

"Clary-" Jace growled in a low and lustful voice. Clary felt her knees go weak. His voice was nearly enough for Clary to forget everything and have sex with him right here. Yet, she couldn't do it. There was something holding her back; something so deep inside her that told her no.

Clary pulled away from his hands that were resting on her waist, and pulled her hair loose from its knot. Her red hair spilled downs her back, and she saw the comparison of the baby blue corset and her red hair brings out her good features. Jace's eyes were resting on her reflection in the mirror. His lustful gaze had darkened even more, and Clary felt pleased with her affect on him.

"Clary, we need to talk about this. You can't keep pushing me away." Jace said with a pleading voice. Clary knew he was right, but she didn't give a damn. She needed to figure things out for herself before she could give him a chance.

"Jace, I need to go. And there is really nothing to talk about. It was just one kiss." Clary said nonchalantly. She tried to play it off as if she didn't care, but her heart was pounding furiously within her.

"You and I both know that you are lying. That kiss was special, and so are you Clary. Your past is nothing to be taken lightly, but I can be good for you Clary. I'm not like him. Trust me, Clary." With that, Jace advanced to stand right behind her. His hands were gripping her waist, and pulling her body against his. She could feel the hardness underneath his black slacks, and it drove her crazy.

Clary needed her body to be worshiped and loved, just like any woman. But, she couldn't handle having another bad relationship. It would be too much.

"I just want to be friends." Clary blurted out, without thinking. Her mind was telling her that what she said was true. Yet, her heart was screaming _liar._ Jace removed himself quickly from her. She turned to look him in the eyes, and couldn't ignore the pain and disappointment she was staring into.

"Okay, then. Friends, Clary Fray. How about we go for coffee after your shift?" Jace said, trying to be casual. Clary looked at him hesitantly, and Jace was desperate for her to say yes. He needed to gain her trust. He needed to love her.

"Okay. Friends can go to coffee." Clary said, but it was mostly to herself. She was trying to convince herself it was just coffee, but she knew it would be something more.

Jace rushed out of her dressing room. Clary ran to stage to perform. Tonight, she was solo. All alone dancing and lip-syncing to the crowd. She liked it this way, more spotlight. That way, she knew all eyes were on her. She was spinning around the pole when she met one gaze she knew too well, the smirk of Jace Wayland.

After Clary's shift, she changed back into her clothes and locked her dressing room. Jace stood at the bar, waiting for her. He was not dressed in his usual black slacks, black button shirt, and dress shoes. No, he was wearing faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Yet, he looked as good as ever. His defined muscles were shown off in a subtle and alluring way. Clary couldn't bring herself to tear away her eyes.

Finally, she met the smirk of Jace, and knowing well that he caught her staring. Her face turned a shade of light pink. They walked and talked to a small coffee shop called Java Jones. From 12 am to 2 am, they sat and drank their coffee. They talked about their dreams, their past, and their future. Really, they talked about anything and everything. Clary was having a good time, and couldn't help but feel disappointed as they reached her apartment building.

"Thanks, Jace. I had a good time." Clary said with a smile. She wanted to be friendly and flirty, but she couldn't decide which one. Then, Jace chose for her. He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was unlike the one in her dressing room; it was tenderer and more sensual. It took all of Clary's strength to not start undressing him in the hallway.

Jace's hands left Clary's waist and found her ass. He picked her up effortlessly and pinned her small frame to the wall. She was locked between his embrace and the wall. Yet, her small legs wrapped gently around his waist, and her hands found his blonde hair. She didn't want this to stop. It was intoxicating and she was high off it.

Jace and Clary explored each other's mouths for longer, until Jace pulled away. He detached himself from Clary, and put some distance between them. If he didn't, he might not be able to stop the next time. He looked into Clary's eyes and didn't see anger, but desire. He was making her feel desire. He wanted to scream for joy, but settled with a sweet smile.

"Goodnight, Jace" Clary said breathlessly. Her voice was panting, but it was the sexiest thing Jace ever heard. He leant forward and planted on hot kiss behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Clary." He said in a whisper. With that, he turned on his heel and left the building. Leaving Clary feeling confusion, desire, and most of all, lust. She needed him. Even if it was friend with benefits, she needed her body worshipped by Jace. Because, Jace, was the only one that could take care of her needs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! KEEP GOING! I HAVE SOME TIME OFF AND WILL BE WRITING A LOT THIS WEEK! ENJOY THE CHAPTER ;)

Chapter 5:

**CLARY POV**

Since the heated make out session in the hallway, Clary and Jace had been spending a lot of time together. After their shifts at the club, they would go to Jace's apartment or the coffee shop. Nothing more had happened but some cuddling. And Clary had enough of the non-touching thing. She was ready for more. She needed more.

It was Friday night, and Clary had just finished her shift at Angel's. She strutted back to her dressing room. She could feel Jace's stare burning into her back. And, she couldn't blame him. She was dressed in a short white corset top with black underwear and black heels. She looked like a fallen angel, and it looked good on her.

Clary closed the door to her dressing room, and began untying her corset. She had untied most of the strings, when someone entered the room. Clary met Jace's eyes in the mirror. They were masked in a dark haze of shock and lust. Clary saw Jace staring at her almost bareback, and knew he could see the small tattoo of the rose on her back. It was mostly covered by her bra and corset, but her bareback hid nothing.

"I – uh – I should have knocked. I, I will go." Jace stuttered. Clary almost laughed at his embarrassment, but kept her smirk plastered on her face.

"It's okay. What's up, Jace?" Clary asked, slowly sliding one strap of the corset off her shoulder. Jace cleared his throat in excitement.

"Do you want to come watch a movie at my apartment?" Jace asked in a lustful voice. He knew what he wanted, but he needed to be careful. He couldn't scare her away, even though she was getting bolder. This strip tease was turning him on so badly.

"As long as it's a scary movie." Clary said with a wink. Jace backed out of the room in shock. Clary was a different girl now. When she started at Angel's a month ago, she had been reserved and shy. Each day was making her bolder with newfound confidence. Jace loved this new side of Clary.

Clary changed into her tight black leggings, with a white sweater, and brown boots. She pulled her hair into a bun, and walked out of her dressing room. She met Jace at the front, and waved goodbye to Izzy and Alec. Izzy gave her a knowing wink, and smiled. Jace and Clary chatted while walking to Jace's apartment. And when they finally entered the apartment, Clary was still astounded. Each time she came here, it got more amazing. The countertops were granite, and the kitchen was huge. The living area was large, and had a small chair in front of the giant TV. Clary had never been in the bedroom. Yet.

"What scary movie would you like to watch?" Jace asked with challenging eyes. He didn't think she could handle the movies he had. Clary met his gaze with an even more challenging one. They decided on watching The Conjuring. Clary was settled on the floor at Jace's feet, while he was seated in the small chair. Although Clary was tough, she couldn't help but flinch at some parts.

Halfway through the movie, Jace leaned down to Clary's ear. His hot breath whispered into her ear.

"You can sit in my lap, ya know?" He said sweetly. Clary liked the challenge. She crawled into his lap, and sat her ass perfectly in line with his member. She smiled to herself, as she felt him harden a little beneath her. Clary decided to make this a little harder for Jace. Clary began "squirming" which lead her to grind her ass on him. He was hard now, and Clary smiled at her victory.

"Clary-" Jace growled. This was a voice Clary had never heard before. It was a voice demanding to be in the lead, to take control. He wanted her; there was no doubt about that. And the heat that pooled in her stomach told her she wanted him too. His hands met her hips with a gripping force. Clary's head flew back in surprise. His fingertips bled sweet and savory sex. She needed him, and now.

Clary turned around so she could straddle him. His eyes flew open in surprise, but Clary wouldn't let him speak. She claimed his lips with a craving pace. He had made her felt so different. He made her felt real, and alive. She might not be ready for a relationship, but she needed someone to love her. Their lips were battling for dominance, along with their tongues. They explored known territory. But, when Clary's teeth drew back Jace's lower lip, the known territory was tossed out the window. Jace threw off Clary's sweater, and admired her delicate chest. The pink flush among her breasts was driving him insane.

Clary claimed his lips again, and put her hands in his golden locks. She was pulling gently, with enough pressure for him to groan. And, oh how she loved that groan. Their lips and teeth were crashing once again in a passion filled kiss. Jace's hands moved slowly from her hips to her breasts. He fondled them gently while they were still in her bra. He loved the sharp intake of breath as he kissed the edge of her bra.

Suddenly, Jace pulled back. He put a small amount of distance between the two. He needed to think, and she was distracting him.

"What is this Clary? Are we going to be together?" Jace asked purposefully. He needed answers before he could continue. He wanted her badly, but he needed her to answer his question.

Clary pondered this for a moment. There was no doubting the chemistry between her and Jace. It was there, and on fire. But, she was still technically married. She needed time to sort things out, and figure things out for herself. Clary had only been with Sebastian. She needed to find herself first.

"This is just friends who have casual sex. But, there is no sex with other people. Can you do that?" Clary asked. She dragged her fingernail from his throat to his naval. The pleasure made him shiver in excitement and need. He was happy with the suggestion of being exclusive, but he wanted a different title. For now, it would work though.

Jace didn't bother answer. Instead, he took control of Clary's lips once again. He scooped her up in his arms, and began walking to his bedroom. He felt her strong legs wrap around his waist, and thanked god for the friction that came with that movement. Jace gently threw Clary and himself onto his king sized bed. He crawled onto her, and took off her leggings and boots. He tossed them aside and didn't bother check where they landed. Clary was lying beneath him in a black lace bra and matching thong.

He lost control then, and kissed her with a searing lust and passion. Clary flipped them over, so she was on top of Jace. She quickly rid him of his shirt and jeans. She smiled wickedly, because he wasn't wearing any boxers. Thank the lord for that. Clary brought Jace to a sitting position at the end of the bed. She slid onto her knees and drew him into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Jace fisted her hair as she slid her tongue up and down the length of him. She sucked and deep throated him into heaven.

Before he could lose control, he pulled the fiery redhead onto the bed. He hovered over top of her, and kissed her neck. He sucked feverishly, leaving his marks on her. He rubbed his hand around the bundle of nerves while she panted and moaned heavily. Finally, after her pleading, he rid her of the thong and drove two fingers into her dripping wet centre. She screamed in pleasure as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. She felt the orgasm take over her body as she rode out the wave of pure ecstasy.

Finally, Jace entered Clary. He felt her walls clench around him, and he nearly screamed in pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her with all of his strength, and she begged for more and more. He was lost in the beauty of her. The way her red hair spilled around the bed, and her eyes shut closed tightly. Her moans and screams were a heavenly sound to him. Clary moved her leg from around his waist, to up on his shoulder. Jace moved quicker with the freedom of the new position. Her nails were digging into his back, pulling him into her more. Together they reached their peak. They screamed out each other's name, as they fell back onto the bed.

They lay in bed spooning naked. And as Clary fell asleep, she felt a final light kiss on her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! I LOVE TO HEAR MORE OF YALL'S OPINIONS. I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

Chapter 6:

CLARY POV

Clary awoke the next morning with one muscular arm circled around her small waist. She had fallen asleep on Jace's chest, with one arm draped casually across his bare body. She had woken up in pure bliss, and nothing was going to shake her mood. Clary looked up through her lashes at Jace's sleeping form. His breathing was slow, and his face was turned into a small, peaceful smile. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of utter annoyance that she had to leave him. Clary felt as if she could stay and watch him sleep all day. She shook her head of those thoughts; she shouldn't be thinking like that. This was all just a casual hook up, there were no feelings attached.

Yet, as she wriggled free from his gasp, she felt cold. She felt empty without his touch and warmth next to her. But, she had things to do on this dreary Saturday. Clary shuffled around the room quietly, hopping not to wake Jace as she dressed. Clary had already wiggled into a tight pencil skirt from her bag, and her high heels. But, she was struggling with her bra clasp. Suddenly, she felt two warm hands roam her back, until clasping her bra.

"Hoping to sneak away, Fray?" Jace whispered in a low growl from behind her. His lips were so close to her ear, she could hear his steady breathing. He let his lips roam her neck and shoulder in an absolutely seductive way. She turned suddenly, which surprised Jace. Clary kissed him with all the lust and passion she had felt since last night. This man was driving her to the brink insanity, and they had only slept together once. Jace kissed her back, while grabbing and rubbing her ass. Clary felt her need for him in her lace thong hidden beneath her skirt. Jace lead Clary back towards the bed, hoping to make her stay longer. He needed her again.

Jace sat on the bed, but Clary refused to sink into the mattress. Clary pulled away from his lips, only to rake his bottom lip with her teeth. She smirked at the growl that escaped Jace's lips.

"Jace, I have to go." Clary said reluctantly.

"Will you come over after your shift tonight? And please, wear that amazing skirt. You look like some school teacher that's going to teach me a hot and dirty lesson." Jace said with a smirk on his lips. Clary liked the idea, but Jace didn't know just how far it was going to go.

"Just remember, you asked for this punishment." Clary said with a wink. And with that, Clary left Jace in his bedroom. Completely naked, and in need of a cold shower.

Clary shuffled through the streets, hurrying toward her destination. She was meeting with a lawyer at the coffee shop this morning. They had discussed briefly the type of help Clary needed on the phone, and in no time, he had the divorce papers ready. Clary was a little hesitant, so she insisted on seeing them before sending them off.

Clary walked into the shop with the smell of sweet caffeine filling the air. She scanned the room, and found a man with dark hair and wearing a suit in the corner. Clary approached the table. She was nervous, no doubt; but she was ready to put the past behind her. She wanted and needed to move on with her life.

"Hello, I am Clary. And you must be Mr. Graymark." She said while extending her hand and flashing him a sweet smile. The man looked like a quite one, but one who was definitely intelligent.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Fray. But, please, call me Luke." He said with a smile. They sat and made small talk over some coffee. Then, they were ready for the real work. It wasn't like Clary was asking for much. In fact, she was only asking for her family albums. The rest, she didn't want anything to do with. Clary had no use for the excessive amounts of money or the exquisite furniture. She wanted a simple live, and nothing more.

Clary scanned the papers carefully. She had made sure that there was no indication of her location in the papers. She couldn't have Sebastian showing up and taking her back to Hell. But, Clary was not stupid either. She made sure that Sebastian had to sign the papers or she would go to the police. It was cold, yes, but she didn't care. That man deserved nothing from her. Sebastian helped Clary, but also destroyed her.

"Well, it looks like everything is ready to be sent off." Clary said relieved. She was finally going to put this behind her. It felt like a chapter ending in her life, and she was excited to start a new chapter.

"I will send these right away, Clary. And no return address, correct?" Luke asked.

"Right, no return address." Clary said with a grateful smile. Luke had helped her so much with these divorce papers. Clary didn't even know where to start, and now, she was ready to be newly single. Clary and Luke said their goodbyes, and Clary headed for Angel's. It was almost time for her shift, and she was ready for it. Clary would only be a back up dancer tonight, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to work, and then see Jace.

Her legs faltered thinking about all the things that man did to her last night. He worshiped her body as if she were an angel. And damn, was she grateful. The sex had been mind blowing. And Clary could tell she was going to be addicted. She was already there. It had been less than 24 hours, and she needed more. Not wanted, but needed.

Clary saw Jace pouring drinks at the bar, and gave him a flirtatious wink, before going to her dressing room. Her outfit tonight was, damn, it was down right hot. Clary dressed herself in a black lacy pushup bra, with matching underwear. Then she put on her sky-high red pumps, and headed for the stage. She slipped onto stage, and found a pole near the back. She wasn't going to have all the attention tonight, but hell she was getting many glances and whistles.

Clary danced and swirled around for hours, and she had the full attention of the club. Gone were the front dancers, they had been long thrown away. Clary's outfit was obviously grabbing all the attention. Clary caught Jace's jealous gaze, and she decided to be daring. Clary grabbed the pole, and flipped herself upside down. Her strong legs were now wrapped gracefully around the pole, holding her in place. While her hands were moving gracefully to show off her body. Jace's head was now tilted sideways, giving Clary a mischievous look.

Clary finished her shift, and headed towards the bar. Jace met her gaze with a knowing look. They needed each other, and soon. Jace had looked at her all night with an animalistic gaze; one that shook her to the core. He looked as if he wanted to own her, to show her who was in control. And, hell, did she want him to show her that tonight.

Jace came around the bar, holding keys. He stood close to Clary, leaning in to whisper in her ear. His lips grazing the sensitive skin there.

"I have to stock, but go to my apartment, and I will be there soon." Jace said.

"Hurry." Was all she said, but her voice said more. It had come out in a whispery, panting way. She was begging for more. She needed more of him. She needed it now.

Clary made her way back to Jace's apartment, and began to plan something in her head. As soon as she made it there, Clary changed into the pencil skirt, and one of Jace's buttons down white shirts. She tied it to where it rested just beneath her breasts. Clary looked in the mirror, and smile at her sexy schoolgirl look. Clary went into the office, and cleared off the desk. She smiled at her idea, she had a feeling Jace would enjoy this.

Soon enough, Jace opened the door to his apartment. He dropped his keys, and tried to turn on the lights. But, they wouldn't turn on.

"Clary." Jace called, he ignored the lights. He didn't care right now. He had a certain redhead waiting for him.

"I'm in the office." Clary called.

Jace made no hesitation towards the office, but questioned why she would be there. Yet, as he opened the door, he knew why. Clary was posed against the desk in a naughty schoolgirl outfit. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Her red hair spilling downs her back. Her pencil skirt revealing enough of her to make him crazy. To top it all off, she was wearing his shirt. It was driving him insane.

"Jace, I need you." Clary said in a strained voice. That was all it took to put him in motion. He quickly strode towards her and places his mouth on top of hers. He kissed her and grabbed a handful of that red hair that he adored. His tongue darted between her lips, making Clary moan. She felt him tense up at that. She knew that her moans where driving him crazy, but she had no intention of stopping.

"Turn around." Jace said in a growling low voice. Clary did as she was told, and let her elbows and forearms rest against the desk. Jace quickly rid Clary of her skirt, leaving her in a black lace thong. Jace smacked her ass with enough force to cause her to yelp, but not enough to hurt. He kissed her lower back, making Clary quiver with anticipation. Jace rubbed his body against Clary's, making her groan with want. Jace spun her around after a few more ass smackings, and claimed her lips again.

They fought for dominance, but Jace wanted to be in control tonight. He needed to own Clary in every way possible. Jace quickly ripped the shirt from Clary's body, leaving her in her lingerie. Jace groaned in excitement, but continued to suck along her neck. He left his marks on he, to remind everyone she was his.

Clary rid Jace of his shirt and pants. When she returned to kiss him though, she was surprised to have Jace lift her up, and plant her ass on the desk. He pushed her back, until she was laying on the desk. He ripped her thong from her body, and crawled over her. Clary grabbed his long member in her hand and started to pump, but Jace wouldn't allow it. There was no need for teasing tonight. Instead, he buried himself within her. Clary let out a loud moan of pleasure and contempt.

"Jace." She moaned over and over again. It drove him insane, the way his name sounded between her pants and moans. It was utterly erotic. Clary came, but Jace wasn't done. He was far from it. He pulled Clary by her thighs toward the edge of the desk. Once she was sitting up, he buried himself deep within her again. This time, at the new position, Clary screamed out in pleasure. Jace put his head in the crook of her neck, biting sucking and calling her name. This woman had him going insane. And she knew it. Finally they came together, calling each other's name in sweet ecstasy.

As they crawled into Jace's bed that night, Clary felt his lips press against her forehead. She smiled, she knew that this man was going to make her go insane, but she needed him too damn much to stop.


	8. AN

A/N:

Okay, so I am terrible at updating. But, I won't be as busy this week and will be posting 3 or 4 chapters. However, I want to hear from you guys. Would you guys like a Sebastian POV? More Clace scenes? New twists? I want to know what you guys would like or suggest to happen next and I will go on from there.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND READS EVEN THOUGH I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING. LOVE Y'ALL!


End file.
